


Shape Of You

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: A tiny bit spicyy





	

Warnings: mentions of smut

The club isn’t the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go

Newt walked into the loud dark building. He wasn’t one to indulge in alcohol, but he had just sold a million copies of his new book and wanted to celebrate.

Me and my friends at the table doing shots

He raised the glass, cheered with Jacob, Queenie and Tina and downed the liquid, feeling the burning sensation in his throat. His vision went blurry, before refocusing. A couple rounds of shots later, he had lost almost all judgement and the line between right and wrong went blurry.

Come over and start up a conversation with just me

Y/N made her way through the roaring crowd and took a seat.

“Straight up Firewhiskey please.” She told the bartender.

Picking up the shot glasses, Y/N poured the drink down her mouth, a sense of recklessness taking over. She turned around to her left, spotting a very handsome man.

And trust me I’ll give it a chance now

Newt looked around, and his eyes fell on the girl beside him. Whether it was the alcohol or not, one thing was for sure: he found her stunning. She wasn’t covered in piles of makeup or fake anything, but she was beautiful in a very simple minimalistic way. A way that was addicting. He found himself staring at her for minutes.

“Um, can I help you?” Y/N finally realized the boy had been looking at her for the past 10 minutes.

“I just thought you were beautiful.” Newt said.

She smiled, making Newt’s stomach flip.

“Thank you. I’m Y/N.”

“Newt.”

Take my hand, stop put van the man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance 

Y/N took Newt’s hand as he led her towards the middle of the dance floor. They moved to the beat of the music, losing interest in the rest of the world. They had eyes for only each other, the people and atmosphere around them forgotten. Newt became addicted to her, his eyes not being able to leave her even if he wanted to, which he certainly didn’t.

Girl, you know I want your love

His eyes travelled from her face, to her chest, to her hips, to her legs. Lust filled his brain, his hands starting to move up and down her sides as they continued to dance.

Say, boy, let’s not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me

Y/N grabbed Newt’s collar and pulled him towards her, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Newt wasn’t one to have many one night stands and hook up just for fun, but with Y/N he just couldn’t resist, he’d get to know her later.

Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

He took her hand and steered her out of the bar. Walking down the streets, they arrived at the hotel Newt was staying at. Y/N placed her hands on his face and kissed him once again. Not being able to lose contact with her, Newt backed up all the way to the door of his room. Only then, he pulled away, unlocking the door as fast as he can before his lips found their way back too hers.

Clothes fell in a heap on the ground, Newt’s eyes darting up and down her bare body. Once again, he got intoxicated and couldn’t look away.

I’m in love with the shape of you

And now his hands wanted to get into the same intoxication his eyes were in, touching everywhere he could. His lips followed, getting lost in the sensation.

We push and pull like a magnet do

Y/N pulled him closer to her, breaking the gap between their two bodies. They got closer, always wanting more.

Although my heart is falling too

Newt felt his heart flutter as he pressed his lips against Y/N’s neck. His heart gave another jolt when he felt her hands travel through his hair. This wasn’t a one-night stand to him. It was going to be more.

+

Morning came, just like the night rolled by. Newt wrapped himself tighter in the sheets, taking a deep breath in.

And last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you

The scent filling his nostrils, he exhaled, his muscled relaxing. Turning around, he spotted an empty spot in the bed. There lying where Y/N should have been, was a note.

Sorry I had to leave, got work early in the morning. Y/N

And under the magical word Y/N was a series of numbers, Y/N’s phone number.

+

One week in we let the story begin  
We’re going out on our first date

Y/N grinned as she saw Newt in her driveway. Locking the front door of her apartment, she skipped down the steps to join her date.

So go all you can eat fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour

Y/N opened her mouth to start talking about something else, as Newt continued to watch her, in awe. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say and she had his full attention.

They talked and talked for hours, they talked for so long that they only stopped when the restaurant owner came to tell them the building was closing.

Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat

Taking a seat beside Newt in the newly invented automobile, Y/N couldn’t resist holding his hand and before she knew it, Newt’s lips were once again on hers. Their mouths danced together, setting their lips on fire.

“Um, guys we’re there.” The driver awkwardly interrupted.

Y/N pulled away from Newt, seeing her house outside the car window. They both got out and Newt walked her up to the front door.

“Well, I had a great time.” Y/N beamed up at him.

Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

Newt took a deep breath in and voiced the question that’s been nagging at him ever since he met her.

“Hey um Y/N, would you like to be my girlfriend?”


End file.
